1. Field of the Invention
An improved rotor for a high intensity magnetic separator is disclosed herein, and particularly the invention relates to a hollow elongated cylinder with hollow stub shafts at respective ends and forced air circulation therethrough for cooling of such rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hollow rotors for magnetic separators have been disclosed by the prior art, among which are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 791,494--Payne; 901,368--Payne; 2,177,809--Queneau; 2,748,940--Roth; and 2,862,619--Stearns et al. A hollow roll, filled with iron powder, is dislosed by Palasvirta et al.--U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,910.
Other art which seem to generally relate to the invention herein disclosed and claimed are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 762,753--Payne; 832,822--Wait et al.; 994,871--Payne; 1,068,453--Rowand; 1,958,521--Payne; 2,045,098--Payne; and 2,065,460--Johnson.
The aforementioned prior art suffers from various difficulties and present many problems which are effectively alleviated in accord with this invention. The state of the art in seeking to increase machine capacity has increased length and diameter of rolls requiring greater power to energize same. Such rolls have a greater tendency to bend, particularly adjacent the central portion. Even for a solid roll of a rather large diameter of 4-6 inches and with a length of greater than 30 inches, and more particularly about 36 to 50 inches, presents many structual problems, as well as, power requirements for such solid rolls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,910 appears to provide an improved rotor with loosely filled iron powder, but such construction, while possibly being preferable to solid rotors, does retain some of the same, while partially alleviated, problems of energy losses due to magnetic hysteresis and generation of eddy currents with detrimental bending and heating of such filled rotor.